Nueve meses de locura
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un pequeño descuido causado por sobredosis de alcohol puede causar muchos cambios en el cuerpo y actitud de Reiji... ¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Sera algo malo o bueno? Advertencia: posible lemon, cosas algo ilógicas y yaoi... Si no te gusta no lo leas
1. Primer mes

**Yo: bien aquí comienza este fic de regalo ^^**

**Ryuga: ¿Para quién?**

**Yo: para kzy oscura… bueno en realidad su cumpleaños es en mayo pero lo comienzo ahora para terminarlo en su cumpleaños**

**Dark: y la elegiste esta pareja ya que ella la adora**

**Yo: exacto, bueno sin más que decir por ahora, kzy comienza a disfrutar de este regalo, Reiji los honores**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

_Reiji Poov_

Paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi a mis antiguos compañeros de Dark Nebula, pero logre averiguar que fue de ellos…

Ryutaro comenzó con el negocio de revelar la suerte y realizar predicciones, para serles sincero ya me lo esperaba de él; los hermanos Kumade construyen casa para los más necesitados, y la verdad es un buen gesto, tal vez intentan remediar el problema que ocasionaron con Dark Nebula; Tetsuya vaya a saber uno como termino abriendo un restaurante; Ryuga viaja por el mundo, la verdad no se para que; Dan y Reiki comenzaron a trabajar en un estudio de televisión, aunque aun no son famosos; Yu se encontraba en China junto con ese niño llamado Kenta; y por ultimo Tsubasa que aun trabaja para la WBBA.

Por mi parte, en cuanto al trabajo había comenzado una florería en la entrada de mi casa, algo extraño si lo piensan bien, por alguna razón las flores me llaman mucho la atención desde la muerte de mi hermana menor, cosa que fue un poco después de que Battle Bladers acabara.

Me encontraba viviendo solo, ya que mis padres se tuvieron que mudar a causa de que mi padre tenía un nuevo rango en su empleo, lo que le obligaba a estar cerca de los cuarteles principales. Mi casa era muy pequeña, pero acogedora, la cocina, el baño y parte de la florería se encontraban en la planta baja, mientras que la antigua habitación de mis padres y mi habitación se encontraban en el primer piso, que claro la planta baja y el primer piso eran conectados por una escalera, que aun conservaba las marcas de mis múltiples caídas…

Con respecto a mis antiguos enemigos solo diré que nos llevamos mejor y según me entere Madoka aun trabaja en B-Pit, ahora ella es la dueña y enseña mantenimiento de beys a varios pequeños; Ginga y Hyoma se encuentran en la aldea de Koma por algún asunto que desconozco; Benkei abrió un restaurante de comida rápida, que casualmente es la mayor competencia de Tetsuya; Hikaru comenzó a trabajar en el hospital para poder estar al tanto de la condición de su madre, que estaba internada desde hace un tiempo, la verdad le tengo lastima, no por lo de su madre sino por el compañero de trabajo que le toco; ¿Quién en su sano juicio se hubiera imaginado a Kyoya de enfermero?, el pobre comenzó a trabajar ahí solo porque sus padres lo obligaron a buscar empleo, pero creo que solo Hikaru sabe como lo aceptaron ahí.

Todo era pacifico hasta el día en que me llego una invitación… ¿De quien era? ¿Para que seria? ¿Tendría que asistir?

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- me dije a mi mismo al leer la invitación

La invitación decía "Reiji Misaki estas invitado a la fiesta del Re-encuentro Blader, será el viernes a las cinco de la tarde, en la WBBA. Te esperamos" pero lo que mas me llego a asombrar e incluso asustar fue la posdata que me dejo Ryo al final de la invitación "Sera mejor que asistas o me encargare que termines como Doji". Al parecer no me quedaba otra opción, tenia que ir a la fiesta, aunque podía ser algo bueno despejarme del estrés del trabajo, aunque no lo crean vender flores no era algo tan sencillo.

Finalmente el día llego, era momento de ver a todos esos bladers que hace demasiado tiempo no veía.

Tome un respiro, cerré los ojos y entre en la WBBA, abrí mis ojos y ahí los vi, a mis antiguos compañeros y antiguos enemigos conversando y riendo, como si lo ocurrido anteriormente jamás hubiera pasado. Me asombre pero a la vez me alegre de que no hubiera rencor. Poco a poco me fui integrando en la conversación, pero algo o más bien alguien no dejaba de mirarme, una mirada seria proveniente de unos ojos ámbar, así es, Tsubasa, Tsubasa Otori no me había quitado la mirada de encima desde que había llegado ¿Por qué? No lo se, solo sé que no me molestaba.

Tras haber notado que yo me había dado cuenta de que él me observaba, tomo unas bebidas y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Lo mire fijamente, y tome la bebida que me ofrecía, la bebí y pude detectar un gusto algo extraño, pero no lograba identificar que era.

La tarde paso rápidamente y seguimos hasta la noche, pero como algunos debíamos trabajar en la mañana nos despedimos.

Me encontraba en la puerta de la WBBA y comencé a ver todo borroso, no sabía que me pasaba ¿Tenia baja el azúcar? No, eso era imposible, casi todo lo que me dieron a probar contenía azúcar.

Sentí unas manos sosteniendo mis hombros y cuando me doy la vuelta logro identificar a la persona, pero me quede paralizado al ver que era Tsubasa.

-Tomaste demasiado alcohol, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa para asegurarme que no te desmayaras en el camino- me dio Tsubasa, cosa que me impresiono, ya que en toda la fiesta no me había dirigido la palabra, pero ¿Alcohol? ¿Qué acaso las numerosas bebidas que me dio contenían alcohol?

Considere mi estado y pensé seriamente, luego mire a Tsubasa, asentí y comencé a caminar con él a mi lado

…

Desperté la mañana del sábado y note varias cosas que me preocuparon bastante, mi habitación se encontraba completamente desarreglada, yo me encontraba desnudo, cubierto por alguna especie de liquido blanco. Sentí un dolor punzante desde la cintura para abajo, me costaba mucho calmarlo ya que no sabia que o quien me genero el dolor, y fue ahí donde lo vi, en la mesa de noche, un pequeño papel doblado, lo tome, lo abrí y comencé a leerlo. Al terminar de leer pude notar como de mis ojos salían varias lágrimas.

¿Quién no hubiera llorado al leer "Mi small snake esta noche fue perfecta y hermosa, la próxima semana lo repetimos, Tu gatito de ojos ámbar"?

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Qué hice con Tsubasa? O más bien ¿Qué me hizo Tsubasa? Eran algunas de las miles de preguntas que cruzaban por mi mente hasta que finalmente logro entenderlo.

-Tuve sexo con Tsubasa-dije casi como susurro

Me recosté nuevamente y mire el techo, deseando que esto fuera solo un sueño.

…

El mes paso y cada viernes de ese mes Tsubasa aparecía en mi casa para repetir aquella noche mágica.

Al principio no me agradaba la idea de tener sexo, es más recuerdo que no lo quería dejar entrar a mi casa, pero me empujaba dentro de ella y cerraba la puerta con seguro, pero la verdad poco a poco fui cediendo y acostumbrarme, hasta el punto en el que se me hiciera satisfactorio tener su cuerpo contra el mi mientras el realizaba poderosas embestida y yo disfrutaba a cada momento.

**Yo: y bien ¿Qué les pareció este inicio?**

**Tsubasa: *se desmaya***

**Dark: *le echa aire***

**Yo: ¬¬ si esto le sorprende no me imagino mas adelante**

**Reiji: ¿se viene peor?**

**Yo: algo así… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado, incluso amenazas, aunque ya mi casa esta por explotar de tantas…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: kzy espero que te guste esta locura… y amigos nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Segundo mes

**Yo: aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic ilógico**

**Tsubasa: quiero irme de aquí**

**Yo: no puedes, te ate a la silla n.n**

**Ryuga: a leer, y ver que tiene Reiji**

**Yo: ¬¬ y que te hace pensar que eso aparecerá en este capitulo**

**Ryuga: ._. No se solo lo pensé**

**Yo: bueno, aclaro algunos tendrán carácter occ, ahora Tsubasa dilo**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Hace un mes comencé con las sesiones semanales de lujuria con Tsubasa, aunque al parecer esa es su forma de decirme "Te Amo" y debo admitir que me encanta, pero desde hace un tiempo me vengo sintiendo extraño y no sé que será.

Cada día me levantaba cansado, algo mareado, hay veces en las que vomito, creo que vomito por toda la comida que vengo comiendo, por alguna extraña razón no paro de comer, me pregunto ¿Qué será lo que tendré? Había pensado en ir al hospital donde trabaja Hikaru, pero no me gusta ir, me recuerda mucho a la última vez que vi a mi hermanita, y que digamos no es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ella.

No le he contado a nadie de mi estado, creo que es porque no me gusta que alguien se preocupe, ya me he enfermado antes y he podido solo, pero no sé que tengo, eso será un problema para la curación…

Le di mil vueltas a mi mente para saber que era lo que tenia, pero no lo logre averiguar. Pensé en decirle a Tsubasa, pero no creo que sea buena idea, él se ira de la ciudad mañana y no regresara por un tiempo. También pensé en decirle a Hikaru, pero ella me llevaría a rastras al hospital, y como ya aclare, no quiero ira ese lugar. Luego se me ocurrió decirle a Madoka, pero luego recordé que tenía suficientes problemas con su trabajo.

…

Pasa una semana desde que Tsubasa se fue de la ciudad, no sabia cuando regresaría, y no se si yo este bien cuando el regrese. Verán me he sentido mas mareado cada día, me había resignado a decirle a alguien, aunque ese alguien no me agradara lo suficiente, era la única persona que me diría que tengo y no me llevaría al hospital, si me refiero a Kyoya.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió que fuera él? Muy simple, cuando él se dirigía al hospital para su turno, yo me encontraba regando las flores, pero por alguna razón comencé a perder aire, esta muy cansado, y caí rendido en el suelo, pero no perdí la conciencia. Kyoya me vio y vino a ayudarme, me obligo a cerrar la tienda y descansar, no le dije nada con lo de Tsubasa, pero le comente de mis mareos y vómitos, y el solo me dijo que descansara que el averiguaría que tengo.

Ahora que recuerdo, aun no me lo ha dicho, ¿Seria tan grave lo que tengo que no me lo dice? O quizás nadie sabe que es lo que tengo, de todos modos debo ver esto de todas las perspectivas posibles.

...

Los días pasan y Kyoya no me dice que tengo, y para empeorarlo mis mareos son más constantes, no paro de comer, me canso en menos de cinco minutos y al parecer Hikaru sospecha lo que esta sucediendo. Sera mejor que vaya buscando una excusa para que no note que lo que hace Kyoya es por mi, aunque puede ser que él le termine diciendo a Hikaru.

Hablando de esos dos, aun no termino de entender como es que ambos se gustan y no se dicen nada, de Kyoya es orgullo, pero de Hikaru la verdad que no se, aunque de pareja seria extraño, ya que no paran de pelear, peo como dice el dicho "Los que se pelean se aman", era así ¿no?...

Y si de parejas hablamos, solo diré que la única pareja oficial que vi es de Ginga y Madoka, aunque ahora que lo pienso esos niños, Yu y Kenta, están saliendo, pero no se si sea verdad.

Volviendo a mi tema, me gustaría saber que tengo, pero debo de ser paciente, sé que Kyoya me lo dirá, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero si algún día. Pero ¿Qué demonios puedo tener? Será mejor que busque un pasatiempo.

Trabajando en la florería me agoto demasiado pronto, tal vez deba pensar en contratar a alguien, pero ¿Quién trabajaría aquí? Para serles sincero, no tengo idea de a quien contratar, y ¿Cómo voy a saber si esa persona este calificado?... ¿Qué digo? Si sabe como cuidar las flores estará contratado, o eso pienso yo.

…

Me cuesta creer que contrate a Kakeru, el hermano menor de Kyoya. Kyoya dijo que seria bueno que él trabaje y aprenda a ganar su propio dinero, pero en mi opinión solo lo obliga a trabajar ya que Kakeru fue quien le dio la idea a sus padres de que Kyoya trabajara, la venganza de Kyoya tal vez me cueste mi negocio.

Mejor les cuento lo que ocurrió con Kakeru ayer…

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

-Kakeru no las riegues tanto- dije con la voz elevada.

-Pero tú me dijiste que las regara- se defendió Kakeru, pero yo le mande una mirada asesina.

-Si mis flores mueren, estarás despedido- dije en forma de amenaza.

Con esa simple amenaza Kakeru se asusto, ya que sabia bien que si yo lo despedía terminaría trabajando para Madoka, y según entendí, últimamente esta más enfadada que de costumbre.

Yo había entrado y comencé a vender las flores que tenia adentro, el día paso rápido, pero cuando salgo a ver a mis flores me encuentro con flores muertas, mire a Kakeru, el cual trago saliva y comenzó a temblar.

-Reiji no me despidas- dijo Kakeru, mientras se aferraba a mis piernas.

Comencé a contar números para poder calmarme, cosa que rara vez funciona, pero esta vez para bien de Kakeru si funciono.

-No te despediré, pero esto saldrá de tu sueldo- le dije y luego entre, seguido por un azote de puerta.

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

Kyoya mejor que averigües lo que tengo, porque no puedo seguir tratando bien a Kakeru, sé que si lo despido tú puedes no ayudarme con mi asunto.

Comencé a pensar que si deba decirle a Hikaru, pero eso traería un pro y un contra, pro averiguo lo que tengo y despido a Kakeru de una vez por todas, contra entro en ese lugar que tanto odio y puede que me quede internado si es grave. Mejor no le digo, al menos no por ahora.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: al menos me fui**

**Yo: por ahora**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Tercer mes

**Yo: o-o ni yo se como llegue ha escribir esto a tiempo**

**Chris: simple eres adicta a la computadora**

**Yo: ¬¬ *le golpeo con un peine* realmente sabes remplazar a Dark, pero te hubiera puesto para remplazar a Ryuga**

**Hyoma: eso ofende**

**Yo: gomen Hyoma , ya que estas**

**Hyoma: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes**

Paso el tiempo, y Kyoya no podía hacer nada para saber que era lo que tenia, hasta que Hikaru noto su extraño comportamiento, y él no tuvo opción y le conto de mi estado. Como era de esperarse ella me llevo arrastrando al hospital, pero cuando me dijo que lo que podía tener, era algo por demás ilógico, y solo con un estudio de sangre lo sabríamos, palidecí rápidamente, ya que le tengo fobia a las jeringas.

Para poder sacarme sangre, tuve que ser sostenido por Kyoya, mientras Hikaru me insertaba la aguja de la jeringa en mi vena, y lograron quitarme suficiente sangre para los estudios, pero yo aun estaba en shock.

_Normal Poov_

-Reiji, no fue para tanto- dijo Hikaru, mientras miraba como Reiji se encontraba en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Eres un exagerado- dijo Kyoya, quien salía de esa habitación, o al menos eso parecía.

-Reiji, cálmate, en unos minutos más sabremos que es lo que tienes- dijo Hikaru, a modo de consolar a Reiji, lo cual le funciono.

Reiji se calma y se para, pero comienza a sentirse mareado.

-Me estoy… mareando- dijo Reiji, de la forma que puso.

Hikaru rápidamente lo ayuda a recostarse en una de las camillas, mientras que Reiji intentaba concentrarse en un punto fijo, para no seguir viendo triple.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunta Hikaru, quien aun estaba preocupada.

-Aun me siento mareado- dijo Reiji, y en eso el doctor entra, y le entrega a Hikaru un sobre con los análisis.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunta Reiji, al cerrar sus ojos.

-Dice _"El resultado de los estudios de sangre dio un 99,9% de probabilidad de que se encuentre en su tercer mes de embarazo, le felicita el hospital de…"_- leyó Hikaru, quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos desde la palabra embarazo, mientras que Reiji abrió sus ojos a más no poder, y se paro de golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTOY QUE!?- grito Reiji, tan fuerte, que sus gritos se podían escuchar por todo el hospital.

-Embarazado- dijo Hikaru, quien aun estaba en shock por el asombro.

-Pe… pero ¿co… como?- pregunta Reiji, aun sin poder creerlo.

-Y ¿Cómo voy a saber eso?- pregunta Hikaru, algo perturbada.

-¿Quién es el padre?- pregunta Kyoya, desde fuera de la habitación, al parecer no se había ido, solo se recargo en la pared al salir.

-Eso ahora no importa, díganme ¿Cómo es posible que este embarazado?- dijo Reiji, y Hikaru frunce el seño, mientras Kyoya entraba de nuevo en la habitación.

-Mejor con dices quien es el padre- dijo Kyoya, quien al ver el enojo en los ojos de Hikaru, solo logra sonreír.

-¡QUE ESO NO IMPORTA!- grito Reiji, con enojo, y luego se siente mal por el grito y abraza a Hikaru.

-Ya le dieron los cambios de humor- dijo Hikaru, con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Bien, no nos digas quien es, pero ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?- le pregunta Kyoya, y mira como Reiji de espanta.

-Él tiene razón, ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Tsubasa que será padre?, y más importante ¿Se hará cargo?, hay esto no me esta pasando- pensó Reiji, aun asustado.

-Reiji…Reiji…REIJI- le grita Hikaru, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Reiji, mientras intentaba que su oído dejara de resonar por causa del grito.

-Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, y a pensar- dijo Kyoya, a la vez que le señalaba la puerta.

-Tienes razón- dijo Reiji, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero una mano lo detiene.

Reiji voltea y ve la mano de Hikaru, junto con una cálida sonrisa.

-No diremos nada, y cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites- le dijo Hikaru, con una sonrisa, y Kyoya solo le miraba.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dijo Reiji, antes de irse.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del tercer mes*~*~***_

-Reiji, te lo digo enserio- dijo Hikaru, con la voz elevada.

-Pero ya te dije que si dejo solo a Kakeru no tendré más flores- se defiende Reiji, mientras miraba y señalaba a sus múltiples flores.

-No debes esforzarte tanto, recuerda tu estado- dijo Hikaru, lo que hizo suspirar a Reiji.

-En eso tienes razón, pero sé que si dejo a Kakeru solo, terminare en la ruina- dijo Reiji, mientras él y Hikaru veían por la ventana a Kakeru, quien se le cae una maseta con margaritas.

-Tienes razón, acabaras como pobre si lo dejas solo- dijo Hikaru, mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime.

Reiji suspira aliviado, ya tenia un problema menos, pero aun tenia que buscar la manera de decirle a Tsubasa, y en el tiempo adecuado, o sino realmente tendría muchos problemas.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del tercer mes*~*~***_

-Tsubasa no ha llamado, ¿Me estoy preocupando?, él puede solo, ¿No es así?, ¿Qué me pasa? Sé que esta bien, sé que se fue por trabajo, sé que no esta solo, ¿De que me estoy preocupando?, es oficial, si no contacto a Tsubasa pronto voy a perder la cabeza- pensaba Reiji, mientras veía como Kakeru, regaba de más las flores- ¡KAKERU, DEJA DE MATAR A MIS FLORES! ¿O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE QUITE MAS DINERO DE TU SUELDO?- grito tan fuerte el Kakeru se cayo del miedo.

Reiji suspira, y se sienta en una silla, y comienza a comerse un chocolate, más grande que su mano.

-Malditos antojos, ya engorde mucho, esto no es justo, ¿Por qué no sufre esto Tsubasa?- pensaba Reiji, mientras seguía comiendo el chocolate y lloraba por su sobre peso.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del tercer mes*~*~***_

Ya el sol se había ocultado, Kakeru había pasado un día entero sin matar alguna flor, vaya a saberse como, y se podía notar la felicidad en el rostro de Reiji, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-Al fin un día bueno- dijo Reiji, para si mismo- no puedo creer que Kakeru no rompió nada, Kyoya vino a decirme que pagaría los anteriores destrozos de Kakeru, y que ya en unos días podría ir a hacerme el ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebe, este día fue genial, pero ¿Cómo estará Tsubasa?- pensaba Reiji, pero luego escucha un ruido- ¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama, y de la manera que pudo bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la planta baja, había notado que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, dejándolo completamente asustado.

-¿Qué se pueden llevar? No he ganado tanto dinero, gracias a Kakeru, ¿Se llevarían mis flores? ¿En que estoy pensando? ¿Quién robaría flores?, ¿acaso seria un asesino que fue contratado para matarme? Genial ahora estoy paranoico- pensaba Reiji, mientras recorría cada rincón con su mirada.

Al no haber encontrado nada en la planta baja, Reiji decide subir de nuevo a su cuarto.

-De seguro se rompió el seguro de la puerta, ya esta viejo- pensó Reiji, mientras subía por las escales, pero sin bajar la guardia, ya que aun tenia miedo- Juro que di hay alguien en el primer piso, salgo corriendo hasta la casa de Kyoya, total esta a dos cuadras y media- pensó, y cuando llego a su cuarto, la puerta se cerro detrás de él, y al darse la vuelta, aun con temor, logra reconocer un par de ojos ámbares- Tsubasa…- dijo a la vez que sentía, temor, alegría y asombro.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: O-O *traumado***

**Reiji: *desmayado***

**Kyoya: ¿Cuándo podía pedir vacaciones?**

**Yo: ¬¬ las tienes en mayo**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ ok**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Chris: ¿Quién dice lo de Reiji?**

**Yo: Kyoya**

**Kyoya: somos flexibles ¬¬**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Cuarto mes

**Yo: bien he regresado con este fic de regalo n.n**

**Tsubasa: *aun traumado***

**Ryuga: pobre Tsubasa**

**Yo: creo que hoy, pasaran en este fic cosas que nadie espera**

**Kyoya: hay que preocuparnos**

**Yo: no exageres… ya que estas**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Tsubasa rápidamente lo toma de un brazo, cierra la puerta de la habitación, y lo acorrala contra ella, evitando así un escape de parte de Reiji.

Reiji miraba fijamente el par de ojos ámbares, que mostraban una mirada seria y con ira, él sentía miedo, ya que jamás había visto a Tsubasa con esa mirada, pero aparte de miedo, él sentía la extraña sensación de abrazarlo y llorar, aunque no fue la ocasión ni el momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste apenas te enteraste?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con la misma mirada y tono no solo serio y elevado, sino también furioso.

Reiji estaba petrificado, no sabía que decir, que hacer, por donde escapar, solo sabía que tenía que solucionar esto.

-¿Comentarte? ¿Qué cosa debía comentarte?- le preguntaba Reiji, mientras desviaba su mirada a un rincón, y comenzaba a temblar.

Tsubasa comprendió que de esa forma no lograría nada, así que decidió retroceder y darle espacio a Reiji, para que se calmara y así poder responderle, pero lo único que había logrado era que Reiji cayera al suelo y se abrazara a sí mismo, con su cara sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban aferrados a sus rodillas. Reiji quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

-¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿¡Qué estabas esperando!? ¿¡Qué fuera tan distraído que solo me daría cuenta el día del parto!?- le gritaba Tsubasa, cada vez con la voz más elevada y llena de rabia, lo cual solo lograba asustar más y más a Reiji, quien juraría que Tsubasa no se daba cuenta de que el que más sufría por esto era Reiji y no él.

-Y… y…- decía Reiji, con miedo en su voz, hasta que toma coraje y logra continuar- ¿¡Qué demonios pensabas que te dijera!? Hola Tsubasa que lindo es ser una parejita feliz, sabes que, estoy embarazado, vamos a ser padres ¿no es genial? ¡Pero te tengo una noticia genio! ¡No somos pareja! ¡No somos amantes! ¡No somos amigos! ¡NO SOMOS NI SEREMOS NADA!- al decir esto último, Reiji rápidamente se tapa la boca con la mano, y luego se la destapa, mientras que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, y salían pequeñas lágrimas de ellos, las que comenzaron a recorrer rápidamente sus mejillas.

Tsubasa se encontraba en shock por las palabras que había escuchado, se sentía fatal, ya que solo se estaba preocupando por sí mismo, y no por Reiji, quien era él, el que más estaba sufriendo. El ojos ámbares toma del brazo a Reiji, para así poder levantarlo, y al haberlo parado lo abraza.

-Soy un idiota- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras recordaba que solo se había enterado, por culpa de un video-chat con Hikaru, pero al haberse establecido la conexión, solo se la veía a ella y a Kyoya discutiendo por como harían que Reiji dejara de trabajar por unos días, por causa del embarazo, pero ninguno de los dos había notado que Tsubasa los había visto y había escuchado todo- fue por él que regrese, pero por ahora no soy lo que él necesita- pensaba, mientras dejaba de abrazar a Reiji y salía de la habitación.

Reiji lo miraba y cuando escucho una segunda puerta cerrarse, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, teniendo en la mente dos preguntas ¿Tsubasa volverá? Y ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

_***~*~*Primera semana del cuarto mes*~*~***_

Las horas pasaron lentamente, o eso pensaba Reiji, ya que solo hace algunas horas había tenido su primera pelea con Tsubasa. Él seguía recostado en su cama, no quería salir de ahí, y en su rostro se podía divisar que aún seguía llorando.

Después de unos minutos, Reiji se dignó a mirar a través de la ventana de su habitación, y el solo creía que era más de mediodía. Él escucho que llamaron a la puerta de su casa más de una vez, y luego de que el sonido del timbre le desesperara, decidió levantarse para abrir.

-Seguro es Hikaru o Kakeru, si es Kyoya seria exagerar- pensaba Reiji, mientras salía de su habitación, con muy pocas ganas de hablar con alguien de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del cuarto mes*~*~***_

El tiempo paso, y Reiji no salía de su casa a menos que fuera sumamente necesario, había cerrado la florería por algunos días, y le dijo a Kakeru que tomo esos días como vacaciones, había desconectado el teléfono, para que así nadie lo fuese a molestar, tenía su celular apagado, y si llamaban a la puerta, él no se molestaba en bajar a abrir y ver quien era.

-Al menos ahora que desconecte el teléfono y apague mi celular, ni Hikaru, ni Kyoya me molestaran a cada dos minutos- pensaba Reiji, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación- tal vez solo me quieran pedir perdón, ya que fue su culpa que Tsubasa se enterara- pensaba, hasta que escucha que alguien subía por las escaleras- ¿Sera Tsubasa?- se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-Reiji- dijo un joven de ojos dorados, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de chico, dejándolo más que sorprendido- ¿Qué no escuchaste que llevo como una hora tocando el timbre?- le preguntaba, mientras veía que Reiji solo se quedaba parada, con cara de asombro.

-Ryuga…- dijo Reiji, mientras miraba al chico- ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunta, con algo de confusión.

-¿Qué ya te olvidaste que yo viví aquí un tiempo?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas llaves.

-Ryuga, yo…- comenzó a decir, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas a montón, Ryuga al ver así a Reiji, se acerca y lo abraza- ¡Mi vida es una pesadilla!- grito, mientras se aferraba a Ryuga.

-Dime ¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Reiji, para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Es que… yo estoy… embarazado- le logra contestar Reiji, mientras se separaba de Ryuga y derramaba algunas lágrimas más.

Ryuga algo pensativo, lo mira- Así que era eso- dijo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Reiji, mientras en su rostro se veía la imagen de la confusión.

-Cuéntame todo- dijo Ryuga, mientras Reiji se perdía en los ojos dorados.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del cuarto mes*~*~***_

Después de esa conversación con Ryuga, hace una semana, Reiji había decidido volver a conectar el teléfono, atender las llamadas, abrir la florería, lo que no le agrado mucho a Kakeru, ya que él no quería volver a trabajar.

Pero lo que más mantenía la felicidad en el rostro de Reiji, era que hoy iba a conocer, finalmente, el sexo de su bebe.

Reiji notaba que su vientre creció más desde la última vez que vio a sus amigos, pero lo que ya no podía soportar era que Hikaru estuviera acariciando su vientre a cada minuto, pero por más suplicas que él le diera a Kyoya de que embarace a Hikaru, para así ella lo dejara en paz, pero Kyoya se negaba.

-Bien Reiji, aquí dice que tu bebe esta sano, y todo va bien- le dijo Hikaru, con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba unos papeles, y Reiji miraba el monitor donde se veía a su bebe- Pero hay algo que debes saber- dijo, mientras que recibía una mirada seria de parte de Reiji.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Reiji, con un tono de madre preocupada.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del cuarto mes*~*~***_

Ya hace una semana, Reiji se había emocionado, ya que había recibido una noticia que no esperaba, pero le alegraba tanto como le preocupaba. Por tal alegría fue que lo decidió, sin dar vueltas, llego a su casa corriendo y llamo a sus padres, para contarles la noticia, de que iban a ser abuelos.

Cuando la llamo y le explico todo, ella dejo de lado el hecho de que seria algo extraño, y comenzó a emocionarse, aunque Reiji no viera a su madre, el sabia que ella estaba llorando de felicidad, y mas que nada lloraba, ya que iba a ser abuela de mellizas.

Así es Reiji iba a dar a luz a dos hermosas niñas.

Aquella bella noticia, había puesto muy feliz a la madre de Reiji, por lo que ella dijo que tanto ella como su padre, irían el día del parto.

Ahora Reiji se encontraba en un parque observando un bello atardecer, pensando en que le gustaría decirle a Tsubasa la noticia de que tendrían mellizas, pero no sabia donde estaba. Por tal pensamiento cerro sus ojos, pero los abrió al notar que alguien lo estaba abrazando por detrás, cuando se da la vuelta lo que ve lo hace llorar de alegría y sonreír.

-Hola…- dijo Reiji, mientras miraba a un chico, con un ramo de rosas.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: o-o**

**Ryuga: oh genial, ahora me metiste**

**Yo: ¬¬ sabíamos bien que ibas a entrar en el fic**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ si como no**

**Yo: pesado, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	5. Quinto mes

**Yo: regrese con el fic de cumpleaños…**

**Tsubasa: pero ya no esta Reiji**

**Yo: lo recupero el lunes**

**Ryuga: esto ya me dio risa**

**Yo: con este capitulo te dará aun más, ya que estas…**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Reiji estaba estático, mientras miraba al chico con el ramo de rosas.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz de verme- dijo el chico de ojos ámbares, mientras miraba el leve estado de shock de su amado.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Reiji, pero no eran solo de alegría, también lo eran de tristeza, como si ambas se fundieran en una misma.

En ese momento, Reiji sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, se sentía seguro, protegido, amado… Pero a la vez sintió un fuerte impulso, algo que lo obligaba a separarse de los brazos de Tsubasa.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA TSUBASA OTORI!- grito Reiji, mientras su rostro se llenaba más y más de lagrimas, a su vez se separa y comienza a golpearlo, pero débilmente, como si fuera un berrinche infantil- ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!- siguió gritando, y golpeándolo.

Tsubasa llego a cansarse, así que toma a Reiji por las muñecas, lo cual sorprende al chico, pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue con el chico de ojos ámbares se acerca y le da un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Reiji por tal acto no sabia que pensar, si realmente estaba siendo besado por Tsubasa, o si su mente estaba jugando con él.

Tsubasa se separa y mira como Reiji había dejado de llorar, pero ahora había comenzado a temblar- Ahora ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta, ya que hacia alrededor de un mes que no se veían.

-Es solo que…- comenzó a decir, pero luego alza su mirada, y lo que ve es una leve sonrisa- ¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunta, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Me parece graciosa tu actitud, este no es el mismo Reiji desde hace cinco meses- le contesta Tsubasa, aun con la sonrisa, la cual desaparece al momento en que Reiji toma su mano y la acerca al vientre donde se encontraban las futuras Otori- ¿Por qué…?- comenzó a preguntar, mientras en su rostro había confusión.

-Cállate y limítate a sentir- dijo Reiji, mientras movía la mano de Tsubasa por su vientre, logrando que este sintiera una patadita de parte de las bebes.

_***~*~*Primera semana del quinto mes*~*~***_

-¡No!- grito Reiji, mientras intentaba huir de su gatito de cabellos plateados, de un momento a otro rodeo su cama, y como era de esperarse, Tsubasa reía por tal acto.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa picara y burlona, mientras corría a Reiji por toda la habitación.

-¡ESO NO! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!- se quejo Reiji a los gritos, o hasta donde los pulmones le daban, posicionando sus manos, en lo que le quedaba de cadera, o cintura.

-Reiji, no es algo malo-comenta Tsubasa, mientras se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a pensar en opciones de como acorralar a su Small Snake, de una manera que fuera efectiva y a la vez rápida.- Pero escúchame, en el tiempo que tuve libre, investigue un poco, y encontré que tener relaciones sexuales es beneficioso para el embarazo- le explica, pero solo logra llevarse una cara espantada de parte del embarazado.

-¿¡Qué!?- grito Reiji, con enfado y una cara de aun espantado, más que nada porque Tsubasa fue más listo, y más rápido que él, ya que ahora, Reiji se encontraba en los brazos de Tsubasa, mientras era posicionado en la cama, junto con el chico de los ojos ámbares- ¡DIGE QUE NO!- grito, pero fue un intento fallido, ya que el chico no lo soltaba.

-Pero es bueno para tu estado- dijo Tsubasa, y se lleva una mirada asesina de parte del embarazado con hormonas a flor de piel.

-No pienso creerte, no tienes pruebas- le replico Reiji, a la vez que notaba que estaba en desventaja, y traga saliva- Entonces infórmame ¿Por qué me beneficia?- pregunta, y a Tsubasa se le forma una leve sonrisa.

-Mira, si tienes relaciones sexuales mientras estas embarazado, te puede ayudar a que des a luz en forma no quirúrgica- le explica Tsubasa, mientras su rostro deja ver una sonrisa burlona, por la cara sonrojada de Reiji y por los gritos que comenzaría a dar.

Efectivamente esos meses restantes se volverían cada vez mas entretenidos.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del quinto mes*~*~***_

-¿Así que viven juntos?- pregunta una castaña, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si- le contesta Reiji, mientras le daba forma de corazón a unas galletas.

-¿Juntos, juntos?- le pregunta la castaña, haciendo notar que no estaba del todo convencida por su respuesta.

-Madoka, ¿acaso no hablas español?- le pregunto Reiji con un poco de molestia, dejando un rodillo de madera de lado, el mismo rodillo con el que golpeo a Tsubasa en la cocina, cuando este, con la insignificante excusa de que tener relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo era bueno, e intento aprovecharse.

-Si hablo español, es que…- comenzó a decir Madoka, aun sin poder entender, o más bien creer lo que escuchaba.

Ya hace unas dos semanas Reiji y Tsubasa habían comenzado a vivir juntos, y Tsubasa se había desconectado de casi todo, casi, ya que aun necesitaba ir a trabajar, Reiji por su parte, tuvo que hacer algo que no quería, que fue cerrar la florería, por una petición de Tsubasa, y había comenzado a mudarse con Tsubasa a una nueva casa. Y justamente quedaba cerca de B-Pit, por lo cual comenzó a recibir visitas de Madoka.

-Pues… los felicito… ¿de cuento estas?- pregunta Madoka, mientras dirigía su mirada al vientre de Reiji.

-Unos cinco meses y dos semanas, creo- le contesta Reiji, y come una de las galletas recién hechas.

Madoka suspiro y siguió viendo como Reiji seguía cocinando.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del quinto mes*~*~***_

Eran las dos de la mañana, y Reiji se encontraba comiendo chocolates, mientras miraba la puerta de entrada, con una mirada y una actitud asesina.

-Lo matare, solo espero a que entre y pero rompo el chocolate en la cabeza- dijo Reiji, pero paso algo que no esperaba- _eso si no te comes el chocolate primero_- le comento su conciencia, logrando enfurecerse- Tienes razón- dijo rendido- _¿Qué te parece si tomas el cuchillo más grande y lo persigues por toda la casa?_- le pregunta y sugiere.

En ese momento Reiji va a la cocina, toma el cuchillo más grande que encuentra, y escucha como alguien entraba a la casa muy sigilosamente.

-¡DATE POR MUERTO TSUBASA!- grito Reiji, mientras lo comenzaba a correr, lo cual siguió como una persecución, hasta que Reiji se canso de correr.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del quinto mes*~*~***_

-¡DEMONIOS!- grito Tsubasa, mientras leía una carta que le había llegado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Reiji, mientras le daba una mordida a una paleta.

-Es que… me quieren reducir el sueldo, y no podre ganar suficiente para nosotros tres- dijo Tsubasa, a lo que Reiji se lo queda mirando.

-¿Cómo que tres?- pregunta Reiji, aun sin entender.

-Si, tú, yo, y la bebe- le contesta Tsubasa, y Reiji comienza a sentir nervioso.

-Esto… Tsubasa…- comienza a decir Reiji, con más nervios de lo que suele estar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que son mellizas?- le pregunta Reiji, sin mirarlo, pero no escucho un "¿¡QUÉ!?" o un "¡IMPOSIBLE!", no, solo escucho una caída.

Reiji mira a Tsubasa, quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo, desmayado por tal noticia.

-¿¡POR QUÉ TE DESMAYAS!? ¡SOY YO QUIEN SUFRE POR PARTIDA DOBLE!- grita Reiji, al aire, mientras se la una mordida llena de rabia a la paleta.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Tsubasa: oficialmente me quiero mudar al otro lado del mundo**

**Yo: suerte con eso…**

**Yu: o-o ¿De donde vienen los bebes?**

**Yo: O-O bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencia, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Yu: ¿Somos flexibles? o-o**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee *sale corriendo***


	6. Sexto mes

**Yo: muajajaja regrese con este regalo**

**Tsubasa: te habías tardado**

**Yo: ¬¬ oye estaba enferma, bueno sigo enferma**

**Ryuga: bueno será mejor que sigamos con esto antes de que esto termine mal**

**Yo: es verdad, Dark…**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_***~*~*Primera semana del sexto mes*~*~***_

Tsubasa se había ido a su trabajo, ya que tuvo una semana libre por causa de un desmayo, ocasionado por la noticia de unas hermosas niñas que venían en camino. Reiji había llamado a emergencias, y veía como se llevaban a su amado en una ambulancia, él lo hubiera acompañado, pero cada vez que va a un hospital es para mal, o para algo sumamente ilógico.

Reiji ahora se encontraba acostado en la cama, mirando el techo y pensando.

-Algún día le tendría que advertir a Tsubasa sobre él, pero supongo que mejor espero un poco más- pensaba Reiji, y suelta un suspira.

En ese momento se escucha como suena el teléfono de la casa, pero ya que se encontraba en otra habitación, y el chico de ojos violetas no se quería levantar de la cama, dejo que sonara, pero aun estando en la habitación se escucho el mensaje que habían dejado en la contestadora.

-Reiji sabemos que estas ahí, contestanos, o sino iremos a tu casa a buscarte- se escuchaba la voz de Hikaru, a través de la contestadora.

-Sueña que me levante de la cama- susurro Reiji, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Levántate de la cama vago, sé que no te gusta levantarte, pero atiende las llamadas- se escuchaba la voz de Kyoya, con un tono algo impaciente del otro lado de la línea.

-No soy vago, solo que el embarazo me deja con pocas energías- dijo Reiji, y luego una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Ya no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, y Reiji se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras inconscientemente se frotaba el vientre con su mano derecha.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del sexto mes*~*~***_

Tsubasa estaba mirando fijamente a Reiji, sin poder creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Reiji, sentado en el suelo, muy asustado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba con la ropa mojada, por algún líquido el cual no se explicaba como tenia, aunque tenía una idea de que era, pero seria lógico pensar eso, claro, si no estuviera embarazado.

-No, no puedo creer que esto…- decía Reiji, mientras miraba su ropa, la cual estaba húmeda.

-Vamos Reiji, ¿Qué mas faltaba?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ya que se esperaba de Reiji lo que fuera, ya que pensaba que nada seria más extraño que el hecho de que estuviera embarazado, pero al parecer se equivoco- ¿Reiji?- pregunto, mirando al ojos violetas.

Reiji toco la parte mojada de la remera, y luego miro con horror y asco su mano, Tsubasa sabiendo lo que pasaría, no dudo y con las manos tapo sus orejas, y en ese instante Reiji tomo aire, y grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, y todo aquel que escucho ese grito, creyó que se habría escuchado hasta la otra parte del mundo, sin contar las ventanas y vidrios rotos.

***-*-*Dos días más tarde en el Hospital*-*-***

-Lo siento Reiji, no podrás amamantar- comento Hikaru, mientras dejaba los estudios de Reiji en un archivo del hospital- Tsubasa ¿Tú como estas?- le pregunta, mientras mira al chico de ojos ámbares.

-Mejor que antes, supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbre a esta situación- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras frotaba una parte de su cabeza, la cual se encontraba con una venda, ya que cuando Reiji dejo de gritar, el no pudo controlarse, y comenzó a reírse de aquella situación, y el ojos violetas como venganza, le arrogo lo primero que alcanzo, y eso fue un reloj de pared de unos 30 kilos.

-Ejem…- Reiji intento llamar la atención, para que Hikaru le pueda contestar ciertas dudas, y no recordar el objeto que le había arrojado al padre de sus futuras hijas- Hikaru dime ¿¡Cómo demonios es que pude secretar calostro!?- pregunta algo enojado, y al borde de colapsar por tantas locuras que le pasan pura, y exclusivamente a él.

-Calma mi Small Snake, cálmate- dijo Tsubasa, a modo de calmar a su amado, mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿Esto le hará daño al bebe?- pregunta, con algo de preocupación.

Reiji se limito a mirar con enojo a Tsubasa, ya que casi cada palabra que decía Tsubasa se hacía como si fuera una burla para él.

-En estos momento me pregunto si fue buena idea comenzar a vivir juntos- dijo Reiji, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Fue buena idea, ya que tú me amas tanto que no puedes vivir conmigo o sin mí- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Reiji comenzó a analizar las palabras dichas por su pareja, y luego lo miro- eres un idiota, pero tienes razón, te amo- dijo con algo de fatiga.

En ese momento Reiji las manos de su pareja, y miro fijamente a sus ojos, acto que fue imitado por Tsubasa, a ambos les irradiaba un brillo único en sus ojos, y muchas enfermeras que pasaban, incluyendo a Kyoya, hubieran jurado haber visto un fondo de color rosa, con corazones rojos, rosas y violetas, volando a su alrededor, y pétalos de rosa cayendo sobre ellos.

-Chicos…- les llamo Hikaru, quien no podía encontrarse en una situación más incomoda- Verás Reiji, tu cuerpo intenta imitar el cuerpo de una mujer, por esa razón secretaste una imitación de calostro, y no tiene sentido que se lo des a las bebes- explico Hikaru, mientras miraba unos papeles.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del sexto mes*~*~***_

Reiji se encontraba recostado en la cama, mientras miraba dos cunas una rosa y la otra violeta, ambas muy bien decoradas, y con moños de los costados.

-Reiji, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba a Reiji, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, ya que el chico de ojos violetas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos- ¿Small Snake?- le llamo, con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Reiji, con algo de indiferencia.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien se sienta al borde de la cama, y frota la espalda de Reiji.

-Si, es solo que yo…- intentaba decir Reiji, y en ese momento Tsubasa, cree haber comprendido lo que intentaba decir Reiji.

-Es solo que tú querías amamantar ¿no?- pregunta Tsubasa, y ve como su amado estaba asintiendo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a las cunas.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del sexto mes*~*~***_

Tsubasa ya no era el mismo que hace un tiempo, y Reiji había llegado a preguntarse que si el cambio fue por el, y si el cambia había sido para bien.

-Eres un imbécil- se quejaba Reiji, mientras regaba un par de flores que cuidaba como si fueran únicas.

-Eres muy lindo, y jamás te negaría algo así, y cuando me dijiste aquello- dijo Tsubasa, quien tenia una sonrisa, bastante boba, en su rostro- No te enojes mi Small Snake- dijo, mientras se acercaba al ojos violetas.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- grito Reiji, dándole la clásica ley del hielo a Tsubasa

-Aun no logro entender porque odias que te llame así- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba al chico.

Reiji ya se había cansado y decide, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento, decirle por qué en el oído.

* * *

**Yo: bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: cada día traumas más a Reiji y a Tsubasa**

**Yo: ¬¬ bueno si no los traumo yo los traumara alguien más**

**Ryuga: bueno punto**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	7. Séptimo mes

**Yo: bien traigo antes este capitulo porque…**

**Ryuga: la chica se llenara de exámenes muy pronto y no le queda tiempo**

**Yo: ¬¬ *lo golpea con el MP3 de su hermano* bueno aquí esta el séptimo mes, y eso significa que…**

**Kyoya: dos capítulos más y esto se termina**

**Yo: pero ya que puse fechas para subirlos… y ya saben bien cuando se termina… ¿o no Kzy?**

**Reiji: dos más y termina mi sufrimiento**

**Yo: ¬¬ no te creas… bueno Dark…**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_***~*~*Primera semana del séptimo mes*~*~***_

-Tsubasa…- llamaba Reiji, con un tono de queja, a su pareja, la que se encontraba en la cocina, intentando no volverla a incendiar.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- grito Tsubasa desde la cocina, mientras miraba con extrañes una olla con agua hirviendo.

-Tus hijas me están golpeando demasiado- se quejaba Reiji, mientras de sus labios salía un ligero suspiro e intentaba ponerse cómodo en el sofá.

Tras oír esas palabras Tsubasa deja la olla, y se acerca a la puerta para mirar a su Small Snake.

-Y ¿Por qué no les dices que no hagan eso?- pregunta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa divertida, ya que solo pregunto eso para no tener que regresar la cocina.

-Aun no noche, y aun no me hará caso- dijo Reiji, con algo de enfado y con ganas de golpear al chico de ojos ámbares, pero ya que no se ponía levantar del sofá, mucho daño no le haría.

-Se notan que salieron a mí- susurra Tsubasa, mientras miraba esa escena con una leve sonrisa.

-…- Reiji comienza a oler algo en el aire, y luego mira como un humo negro salía por detrás de Tsubasa, quien aun no lo había notado- Carriño… ¿No se te estará quemando algo en la cocina?- pregunto con algo de burla en su voz.

Tsubasa al oír esas palabras, se da la vuelta y ve como la olla que tenía agua, y seguramente ya no tenia, estaba prendida fuego.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del séptimo mes*~*~***_

-¿Qué haces mi amado Small Snake?- pregunto Tsubasa, quien al llegar a su casa, vio a Reiji sentado frente a la computadora, buscando información de algo, lo cual le pareció extraño e intrigante.

-Estoy viendo que pasa durante un embarazo- le respondió Reiji, mientras continuaba leyendo la página con la información que estaba buscando.

-Y ¿dice algo medianamente interesante? Le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras saca una bolsa de caramelos de frutas, y comenzó a comerlos.

Reiji miro la bolsa de caramelos, y pensó que el chico de cabello plateado, tendría un antojo de ellos, pero al verlo comer eso, se le estaban antojando a él.

-…- Reiji no le respondió, se había perdido en el inmenso deseo de comer esos caramelos, hasta que reacciona de su fantasía de bosque de caramelos y mira la pagina que mostraba la computadora- Bueno, según lo que esta escrito en esta pagina, en el séptimo mes, que es en el que vamos por si no lo recuerdas, es donde debo centrarme en lo que sucederá en el parto, y sentir preocupaciones o miedo sobre lo que va a pasar en ese momento- le respondió finalmente, y volvió a mirar los caramelos.

-Ah…- fue lo único que logro decir Tsubasa, y luego trago los restos de caramelo que tenia en la boca- Y ¿sientes eso?- le pregunta mientras dirigía su mirada a Reiji.

-Si supieras cocinar… ¡SI!- se quejo Reiji, con una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que apagaba la computadora y se levantaba del asiento- ¿compraste el nuevo juego de sartenes y ollas?- le pregunta con una voz de madre regañona.

Reiji miro todo lo que Tsubasa había traído en la simple y vaga excusa de "Ya regreso, no me tardo más de diez minutos".

-Ah… si… bueno… es que… lo que sucede es…- intento decir Tsubasa, mientras miraba unas tres bolsas de basura negras, que se encontraban lejos de ellos dos.

El chico de ojos violetas miro todo lo que había comprado su pareja, y logro divisar, entre todo lo que había, utensilios de cocina, comida, y muchos chocolates y caramelos, luego miro las bolsas de basura negras, y luego de varias miradas de una bolsa de compras a otra que era de basura, se decidió por no decir nada, ya que no había que ser un genio para saber que demonios fue lo que hizo el idiota de Tsubasa.

-Mejor comamos los chocolates- sugirió Reiji, sin tener la mínima curiosidad y deseo de ver lo que se encontraba dentro de las tres bolsas de basura.

-Claro mi Small Snake- le respondió Tsubasa rápidamente, con una leve sonrisa, ya que no quería que este supiera lo que había dentro de las bolas, y no quería que cambiara de opinión.

Tsubasa abrió una bolsa que tenia chocolates de todo tipo y luego saco los caramelos.

-Ahora ¡Dame esa bolsa!- grito Reiji, mientras se abalanzo sobre el chico de ojos ámbares y le quitaba la bolsa con caramelos de frutas, y se las comía.

-Hey- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa juguetona, comenzado una pequeña y divertida guerra por quien se comería los caramelos de frutas.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del séptimo mes*~*~***_

Tanto Reiji como Tsubasa estaban algo nerviosos. Reiji sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y estaba dudando si entrar o no a aquel edificio de color blanco donde Hikaru insistió para que fueran, desde que Reiji tenia los tres meses, pero ya que al pobre le deba lastima entrar solo, que prefirió no ir, hasta ahora.

-Y ¿A dónde tenemos que ir primero?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba, sin mucho interés, los horarios que estaban en el folleto.

-A ver… según Hikaru deberíamos ir primero a las clases de "¿Cómo cuidar a mi bebe?" ya que tendré cesárea, ¿no?- dijo Reiji, y alza la mirada luego de leer el folleto.

-Por mi esta bien, pero aun así, deberíamos asistir a la clase para que estés más calmado ese día- dijo Tsubasa, con ternura, mientras miraba a su pareja.

-Tsubasa, el que va a sufrir todo ese día voy a ser yo, o al menos eso pienso- dijo Reiji, mientras frotaba su vientre y desviaba su mirada, sabes, mejor si vamos a esa clase- dijo, y siguió el camino hasta la puerta que decía "Preparación para el día del parto".

-Bien sé que son dos, y sé que son niñas, pero seria lindo tener un niño- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se sentaba y esperaba que comenzara la clase.

-Olvídalo, con dos tengo más que suficiente- dijo Reiji, antes de soltar un suspiro y comenzar la a prestar atención en la clase que estaba por comenzar.

-Por favor Small Snake…- le suplico Tsubasa, con una mirada tan tierna, que Reiji se puso nervioso.

-¡DIJE QUE NO!- grito Reiji, antes de darse la vuelta y evitar ver esa mirada que casi más lo hace ceder ante el pedido.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del séptimo mes*~*~***_

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- pregunta Reiji con enojo, mientras guardaba ropa en una maleta, con ayuda de Tsubasa.

-…¿Te amo mucho?- respondió Tsubasa, algo dudoso, y a la vez miraba con mucho cariño y ternura la ropa de las bebes.

-¡TSUBASA!- grito Reiji, y le arroja una almohada al chico de cabellos plateados.

Tsubasa sintió como una almohada aterrizaba en su cabeza, con al intención de hacer que tuviera una contusión, pero ya que la almohada contenía suaves y ligeras plumas se salvo. Ahora en vez de compara utensilios de cocina, con los que Reiji te pudiera lastimar, tendría que comprar juguetes.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- le pregunta Tsubasa, a modo de una pequeña queja.

-Mejor olvídalo- dijo Reiji, mientras le daba mas ropa a Tsubasa, para que este la guardara- ¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar?- le pregunta, mientras se recuesta en la cama, la cual sentía que se hundía cada vez más, y luego sintió un brazo rodeándolo.

-Te dije que pedí unos días libres- le contesta Tsubasa, con calma, y besa la cabeza del embarazado-

-¿Cuántos? Estas aquí desde hace un mes- le pregunta Reiji, mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina.

-Pedí unos cinco o seis meses libres-le contesta Tsubasa, mientras miraba a Reiji desde el marco de la puerta.

El timbre se escucho antes de que el embarazado llegara a la cocina, Reiji suelta un suspiro y se dirige a la puerta a abrirla, ya que hacia un minuto que el timbre no paraba, y ya le estaba ocasionando una leve jaqueca. Cuando este abre la puerta, se llevo una buena sorpresa, el embarazado no reaccionaba hasta que Tsubasa lo miro como tratando de decir "sonreí".

-Ma… Mamá…- tartamudeaba Reiji, causando que un escalofrió comenzara a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Tsubasa, ya que efectivamente recordó que no conocía, ni sabia nada, de los padres de su pareja, y posiblemente ellos no supieran nada de él- que… que bueno… tenerlos aquí…- seguía tartamudeando con algo de asombro.

-¡Hijito!- grito feliz y emocionada la madre de Reiji, y Tsubasa pudo identificar por aquella voz, que la mujer era dulce y comprensiva- ¿Cómo esta mi hermoso bebecito?- pregunta, mientras miraba a Reiji.

-… ¿Bien?- le respondo dudoso Reiji, y luego se intenta correr un poco más, ara así ver a quien se encontraba detrás de su madre- Pa… ¡PAPÁ!... Y… ¿E…esa ametra…ametralladora?- le pregunta con algo de miedo hacia su mismo padre.

Cuando Tsubasa escucho eso ultimo trago saliva, no solo por eso, sino porque también había escuchado el sonido de esa ametralladora, y solo un pensamiento rondaba por su mente, el de salir corriendo para salvar su vida.

* * *

**Yo: bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: *arma una maleta***

**Yo: ¬¬ no te iras de aquí tan fácil señorito *lo ata a una silla***

**Ryuga: la próxima usare mis métodos de tortura**

**Yo: ._.U no es para exagerar, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee **


	8. Octavo mes

**Dark: hola, y ya notaron que Rox no… *Rox entra por la puerta muerta de miedo y llorando* O-O**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué te paso?**

**Yo: me tome el colectivo equivocado, termine en el otro lado de la cuidad, sufrí un trauma con un vago payaso muerto y ahora después de cinco colectivos y ningún familiar preocupado por mi regrese**

**Reiji: o-o**

**Yo: bueno este es el anteúltimo capitulo de este fic de regalo, Kzy disfrútalo, porque ya se acerca el fin, Ryuga dilo…**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_***~*~*Primera semana del octavo mes*~*~***_

Reiji ya tenia previsto que no iba a dar a luz en su noveno mes, de hecho, creía que no llegaría a la mitad del octavo mes, ya que con un padre como el suyo, posiblemente nadie salga con vida. Claro, él amaba a su padre, lo adoraba sobre cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ya que el tiempo que estuvo en casa de Reiji y Tsubasa lo consintió mucho, al igual que la madre de Reiji… Pero había un problema, que su padre es algo "Especial", por decirlo de alguna forma.

Duncan Mizuchi era nada más, ni nada menos que un agente, de categoría de espías, desde hace unos cuarenta años, unos pensarías que solo es un hombre discreto, pero él puede descifrar todo tu pasado son solo decirle tu nombre, pero el verdadero problema no era ese, sino que si padre por trabajo, seguridad, y demás temas, cargaba consigo más de un arma, podía estar visible, como oculta. Tsubasa llego a creer que Dios lo había escuchado, ya que en la visita podía tener el arma, pero no estaría cargada, o eso le dijo la madre de Reiji para calmarlo. La madre de Reiji les contaba de como fue que el señor Duncan Mizuchi había amenazado a los padres de ella, solo para que la dejaran pedir su mano en sagrado matrimonio, y estos al decir no, lo habían obligado a raptar a la madre de Reiji, y de paso se ahorro un par de gastos.

-Es explica porque nadie fue a su boda, y porque los abuelos solo me visitaban cuando papá no estaba- pensó Reiji, mientras miraba como sus padres se miraban el uno al otro, con una mirada llena de amor y ternura, y Tsubasa y el notaron que en todas la fotografías que la madre de Reiji les mostraba de la boda, solo salían ellos dos, y en ciertas ocasiones un cura.

Ambos, tanto marido como mujer formaban la pareja perfecta. Él era orgullosos, arrogante, algo pesado, pero a la vez era inteligente, rudo, y atractivo. En cambio ella era hermosa, dulce, muy inteligente, con algo de arrogancia sobre su pequeña soberbia y también era algo manipuladora.

_-¿De donde habrás heredado tu carácter, mi nietito?- _Recordó Reiji, que aquella pregunta de ocho palabras, se la había hecho su querida abuela con sarcasmo, ella era una dulce anciana, era muy amable, pero el destino era cruel, y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese mundo, y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Reiji escucho de su abuela, antes de que cerrara sus ojos, y la muerte la alejara de ellos.

Su madre le había dicho en ese momento que ella murió por amor _–Por eso el día en que tu padre muera y se aleje de mi lado, yo me iré junto con él- _escucho decir esas palabras, pero ya que solo era un niño de no mas de siete años, no les encontraba sentido alguno.

Pero ahora, desde hace unos ocho meses, había comenzado a entender esas palabras, las que escuchaba decir de madres a sus hijas, o de una pareja de ancianos a un pequeño niño, pero el verdadero caso fue que ya lo entendía.

Reiji amaba a Tsubasa, tanto como su madre a su padre, y como su abuela a su abuelo, ya que no importaba como se comportara el chico de cabellos plateados, él lo iba a seguir amando.

-Papá- le llamo Reiji, quien estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad, mientras una madre preocupada y una pareja con nervios le echaban aire.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta su padre, quien se encontraba apuntándole a Tsubasa con la ametralladora, en una forma de amenazarlo si hacia algo mal con su amado hijo.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- le pidió Reiji en forma de suplica, mientras intentaba contener sus dolores, los cuales parecían ser contracciones, las cuales estaban llegando un tiempo antes de lo previsto- Me estas poniendo más que nervioso- dijo, para luego seguir intentando respirar calmadamente para así calmar los dolores de su vientre.

-…- el padre de Reiji, pensó unos segundos- Si embarazarte es la equivalente a raptar y no tener que pagar algún gasto de boda, entonces si lo dejo en paz- dijo, con mucha seriedad sobre el asunto.

-Mi amor, eres muy amable- dijo la madre de Reiji, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Tsubasa la miraba con cara de "Esta bromeando ¿verdad?"-Te amo ¿lo sabes?- le pregunta, mientras recibía un abrazo de parte de su esposo.

-Lo sé, pero yo te amo mucho más de lo que te podrías imaginar- dijo el señor Duncan Mizuchi, mientras sentía como su esposa se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

De un momento a otro, y para la suerte y bienestar de Tsubasa, el arma estaba lejos en alguna parte de la casa, los padres de Reiji estaban tomados de las manos, mirando los ojos del otro con amor y ternura, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecía un fondo de color rosa, con un enorme corazón detrás de ellos, y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas caían sobre ellos, o al menos eso era lo que veían Reiji y Tsubasa.

-¿Y se suponía que nosotros dos éramos los enamorados más cursis?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras acariciaba el vientre de mi amado Small Snake- Que lindas son nuestras hijas, ya me aman tanto para no querer verme muerto- dijo, al notar que Reiji estaba mas tranquilo.

-Y claro, ¿sino quien trae el dinero a la casa?- pregunta Reiji, con un tono bastante burlón y lleno de malicia, mientras ignoraba como sus padres se volvían más y más cursis.

-Que gracioso eres mi Small Snake- dijo Tsubasa, con algo de enfado, mientras cruzaban las miradas y comenzaban una competencia con los padres de Reiji por ver quienes tenían las miradas más llenas de amor.

_***~*~*Segunda semana del octavo mes*~*~***_

Los padres de Reiji habían salido, la madre de Reiji con la excusa de que necesitaba comprar algo, lo cual solo Reiji ha de saber que cosa era, en cambio su padre fue muy directo, ya que miro a Tsubasa, y dijo que iría por municiones para sus múltiples armas, en especial las de la ametralladora, pero por alguna razón se lo dijo con un sonrisa, se podría decir, amable. Tsubasa le había pedido lo más amablemente posible que le comprara un chaleco anti-balas, que el luego se lo pagaría.

-Me cuesta creer que le creyeras a mi padre- se quejaba Reiji, mientras sentía el tierno abrazo que le daba su pareja de cabellos plateados.

-A decir verdad, solo le tengo precaución, es un agente, y esta armado, solo soy un chico precavido, el cual quiere cuidar su vida- dijo Tsubasa a modo de defensa, mientras miraba a su pareja.

-Si… lo que tú digas amor- dijo Reiji, con un sarcasmo muy notorio, para que su pareja lo notara y se diera cuenta de que no le creía.

Reiji prefirió no seguir más con este tema, ya que noto que el idiota de su pareja y padre de sus hijas, no iba a admitir que le tenía mucho miedo a su padre.

-Una cosa más mi amado Small Snake ¿De donde se supone que saco tu padre las armas? En especial la ametralladora- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba a su pareja con algo de curiosidad.

Reiji estaba meditando si decirle o no a Tsubasa el como su padre obtuvo todas sus armas, al igual que su licencia para matar y los trofeos de tiro profesional, sus habilidades en artes marciales, y el que su padre oculta sus músculos bajo la ropa.

-No tengo ni idea, mi padre jamás me habla de lo que hacia fuera de la casa- mintió Reiji, ya que le pareció mejor mentirle a su pareja, antes de que hubiera salido corriendo de la casa y se hubiera ocultado.

_***~*~*Tercera semana del octavo mes*~*~***_

Tsubasa se encontraba escondido debajo de la cama, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría de una patada.

-¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ OTORI!- grito el padre de Reiji, mientras miraba cada rincón de la habitación.

Tsubasa trago saliva, para su mala suerte, el padre de Reiji escucho ese sonido que se causa al tragar la saliva, el cual hizo que un grito de miedo se escuchara de parte del chico de ojos ámbares, mientras intentaba salir por la puerta. Al llegar a las escaleras, Tsubasa se tropieza con algo, un hilo colocado por el señor Duncan Mizuchi.

El chico de cabellos plateados llego a mirar el hilo antes de caer, y segundos después quedar inconsciente.

_***~*~*Cuarta semana del octavo mes*~*~***_

-¡INHALA, EXHALA, INHALA, EXHALA, PIENSA ALGO BONITO, PIENSA ALGO BONITO!- gritaba Hikaru y la madre de Reiji, mientras este estaba recostado sufriendo las contracciones.

-¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI GATITO IDIOTA!?- preguntaba Reiji con un grito, mientras era atendido en el hospital, le estaban tomando el pulso y todo lo demás, mientras que su tierna y compasiva madre le hacia compañía, y de paso intentaba ayudarlo a que no sintiera tanto dolor por las contracciones, las cuales se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

-Tranquilo hijito, tu padre lo esta buscando…- dijo la madre de Reiji para poder tranquilizarlo un poco, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- solo cálmate, no tardaran en regresar- siguió intentando tranquilizarlo.

***-*-*Buscando a Tsubasa*-*-***

Un automóvil ultimo modelo, estaba atravesando toda la ciudad a 140 km/h, y podía ser que tal vez iba más rápido, pero lo que importaba era que solo iban cuatro personas en ese automóvil, uno de ellos era el padre de Reiji, y era justamente el que estaba manejando.

-¡Discúlpeme, señor Mizuchi!- le llamo a gritos Ginga, mientras se aferraba a los asientos del automóvil, y con ello a su vida.

-¿¡No puede ir un poco más despacio!?- le pregunta Benkei, quien se encontraba igual que Ginga.

De un minuto al otro, los tres pasajeros adolecentes, que eran Ginga, Benkei y Kyoya, este ultimo por pedido y queja de Hikaru, se fueron para adelante, porque el conductor freno de golpe, por causa del semáforo en rojo.

-Hijo dime… ¿Si vamos mas despacio encontraremos antes a Tsubasa Otori, y llegar antes de que mi hijo de a luz?- le pregunta el señor Mizuchi, con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Los tres adolecentes cruzaron miradas y pensaron la respuesta. Con un minuto después de ese cruce de miradas, solo uno se ellos se digno a responder.

-¿No?- dijo Ginga, con duda por su respuesta.

-¡EXACTO!- grito el padre de Reiji, antes de arranar nuevamente a toda velocidad, mientras se escuchaban tres gritos de miedo por causa de esa carrera para buscar al chico de cabellos plateados.

Cuando ya se habían calmado un poco, comenzaron a gritan "Tsubasa ¿Dónde estas?" por todas las calles por las que pasaban.

* * *

**Yo: bueno esto será un buen drama, ¬u¬ y nadie se espera lo que viene ahora**

**Reiji: debo preocuparte**

**Yo: ^^ no exageres, bueno Kzy ya sabes lo que esto significa, el próximo capitulo es el ultimo, y con eso el final de tu regalo**

**Dark: espera… ¿no pasa algo antes de este final?**

**Kyoya: ¿una fecha que recordar?**

**Yo: no**

**Los cinco: *se golpean el rostro con la palma***

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	9. ¡Ya nacieron!

**Yo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kzy! e.e sé que estabas esperando este día… o tal vez no… bueno la verdad no se \o/ lo que si sé es que este capitulo final te va a encantar… o eso espero yo **

**Tsubasa: será mejor comenzar**

**Yo: es verdad… y como ando con ganas de cumplir… los dos protagonistas lo dirán juntos**

**Reiji: ¬¬ bueno**

**Reiji y Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Ni se estacionaron, que Ginga y Benkei se habían ido corriendo a un baño, mientras que Kyoya bajaba con un par de cosas dentro de una cesta que decía "Te felicitamos por ser un nuevo papá", como si nada hubiera pasado, y Tsubasa, al igual que el señor Mizuchi, baja con mucha prisa, tanta prisa, como para haberse tirado por la ventana, si hubiera estado abierta, y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde estaba Reiji dando a luz.

-Hijo…- llamo el señor Duncan Mizuchi, a la vez que corría junto con Tsubasa, dentro del hospital hacia la sala de maternidad, donde se encontraba Reiji dando a luz.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien se encontraba algo desconcertado.

-Juro que si ya ha dado a luz… ¡Te matare!- amenazo el señor Mizuchi, con un tono algo elevado, mientras sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, y luego se coloca al lado de su tierna esposa.

-…- Tsubasa meditaba que decirle al su suegro- ¿Esta bien?- dijo en un tono dudoso, como si esa no fuera la mejor respuesta para dar, por suerte, para él, ya estaban en la sala de espera- ¿Dónde esta Reiji?- pregunto, mientras buscaba al mencionado con la mirada.

-Ya entro a que le hagan la cesárea- le respondió su suegra, con su típico tono de dulzura y amabilidad, siendo seguidos por una sonrisa- Por cierto Tsubasa… ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta, con algo de intriga y curiosidad.

-…- Tsubasa se quedo un rato callado, luego miro a su "querido" suegro, y lanzo un suspiro- a donde su esposo me mando- dijo vagamente, a modo de una simple queja, mientras que Duncan, nuevamente, se comenzaba a burlar en silencio.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

-Otori, necesito que me traigas algo- dijo el señor Mizuchi, al acercarse al joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares.

-Eh… ¿Cuáles son mis demás opciones?- pregunta Tsubasa, con algo de desconfianza hacia el hombre que tiene en frente de él.

-No- dijo Duncan, de una forma cortante y fría, dirigida al joven de cabellos plateados.

-Esta bien… ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto Tsubasa, ya que no había forma de escapar del pedido que le haría su suegro.

-Necesito que vayas al otro lado de la ciudad y me compres todo lo de la lista- dijo el señor Mizuchi, al momento de darle un pedazo de papel al chico de ojos ámbares.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a otro lado de la cuidad?- pregunto Tsubasa, con un tono de queja- Con solo ir de aquí hasta la estación de trenes me tomaría un día entero… tal vez mas- dijo, para ver si con eso su "adorado" suegro no le mandaba a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés esperando al tren que te traiga de regreso, me llamas y te iré a buscar a las estación- se ofreció Duncan, con una sonrisa algo extraña, lo cual hizo que Tsubasa pensara seriamente si aceptar la oferta o no.

-Ok, entonces… ¿Me va a ir a buscar enserio o solo me esta jugando mandando lejos de Reiji?- pregunto Tsubasa, con desconfianza al mirar a su suegro a los ojos.

-Es enserio…- respondió Duncan con frialdad.

Tsubasa soltó un suspiro de cansancio y rendición, luego solo dijo un "ya que" y fue a buscar todo lo que necesitaría en ese viaje, en los cuales rezaba que Reiji no diera a luz.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

-Bien… creo que es oficial… ¡Mi suegro me odia!- pensaba Tsubasa, al mirar la puerta de la sala donde estaba Reiji, esperando que saliera en algún momento- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí adentro?- pregunta, al dirigir su mirada a su dulce suegra.

-Menos de una hora, pero aun así… ya se han tomado su tiempo- le responde la señora Mizuchi, con una sonrisa, y un tono de voz tierno y amigable.

-Ojalá no haya…- dijo Tsubasa, pero se callo al ver como un medico salía de la sala donde se encontraba Reiji, pero este parecía algo sorprendido.

El medico miro a los presentes en la sala de espera- Eh… ¿La familia de Reiji Mizuchi?- pregunto el medico, aun con la expresión de sorpresa pegada en su rostro.

-Somos nosotros- respondieron todos los presentes en la sala de espera, y los que no eran familia se llevaron una mirada de un oído inmenso, proveniente de los dos hombres de Reiji, Tsubasa y Duncan.

-Esta bien, supongo que la pareja es… Usted- dijo el medico, al dirigir su mirada hacia Tsubasa.

-Si… soy yo… acaso… ¿le paso algo? ¿O a las bebes?- pregunto Tsubasa, quien ya se estaba comenzando a imaginar lo peor.

-Oh no, no se preocupe joven, están muy bien, y en unos momentos lo cambiaran de habitación- dijo el medico, para luego reír algo nervioso- pero… debo de decirle que hubo un… pequeño error…- dijo, ahora sonriendo nerviosamente.

Todos miraron al medico, esperando que finalizara la oración.

¿Qué… error…?- pregunto Tsubasa, antes de comenzar a sentir como estaba por darle un pre-infarto.

-Bueno… es que en el ultrasonido le habían dicho que serian mellizas… pero… señor…- dijo el doctor, quien estaba un poco avergonzado, luego se acerca a Tsubasa y palmea con gentileza su espalda- Le felicito, fueron tres bebes, dos niñas y un niño- dijo con alegría.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, Tsubasa sintió que la sangre se le helaba, su respiración se estaba tornando dificultosa, su cuerpo se paralizaba un poco a cada segundo, y lo ultimo que escucho fue un fuerte golpe y que alguien gritaba su nombre, al igual que el de su suegro, con preocupación.

***-*-*Dos horas más tarde*-*-***

-Tsubasa… Tsubasa…- le llamaba Reiji, con un tono de voz algo dulce.

Tsubasa no abrió los ojos, por miedo a que lo primero que viera no fuera la su suegro apuntándole con un rifle, una ametralladora, o cualquier otro tipo de arma.

-Tsubasa… mira… ya trajeron a los bebes- dijo Reiji, y Tsubasa abrió los ojos en menos de un segundo, y se sentó al lado de donde se encontraba su Small Snake.

El chico de ojos ámbares miro el lugar, y suspiro aliviado al notar que, aparte de Reiji, sus hijos y él, no había nadie más en la habitación, aunque era algo sospechoso.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Tsubasa, con algo de desconfianza, sin mirar a su amado Reiji.

Reiji suspira y niega con la cabeza- Según logre entender, mi padre se desmayó también, por ende… lo llevaron a otra habitación, y mi madre les pidió a los demás que se fueran, lo pidió de una forma… se podría decir amable…- comentaba Reiji, con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba que su amado lo mirara a él y a los bebes.

***-*-*Un tiempo después*-*-***

-¡Oh mi pequeño!- exclamo la señora Mizuchi, quien tenia a uno de los bebes de cabellos plateados en brazos- Juro que a ti y a mis nietitos los extrañare mucho.

-¡Otori!- exclamo Duncan, al momento de mirar de forma amenazadora al joven de cabellos plateados, y esperar a que su esposa se subiera en el automóvil.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tsubasa, con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cargaba a una bebe parecida a la que cargaba Reiji y también al de la su suegra.

-Espero que vallan a visitarnos cada fin de semana… Eso es si no quieres que venga aquí- dijo el señor Mizuchi, y eso ultimo con un tono divertido y una sonrisa poco amigable.

-Le prometo que cuando su hijo ya este recuperado los iremos a visitar- dijo Tsubasa, al sentir como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.

***-*-*Una semana después*-*-***

Reiji y Tsubasa, habían llegado a su casa, junto con los bebes, el niño se llamaba Reliem, en cambio las dos niñas se llamaban Aiko y Elizabeth.

El chico de ojos violetas estaba terminando de acostar a los bebes, y cuando termina se va a la cama, para estar recostado junto con su amado Tsubasa. El de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares le besa la cabeza a Reiji.

-Oye… ¿Y si tenemos otro?- pregunto Tsubasa, con un tono muy dulce.

***-*-*Seis meses después*-*-***

-¡MUERE!- grito Reiji, al momento de lanzarle a Tsubasa todo lo que encontrara, mientras que los tres bebes jugaban en un corralito especial- ¡No huyas de mi!- grito nuevamente, al momento de perseguir a Tsubasa, quien corría lo mas rápido que podía y reía a la vez.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes matarme por eso!- dijo Tsubasa, entre risas- ¡Era de esperarse!- exclamo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- dijo Reiji, quien ya tenía la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza o de la rabia.

Ya nadie lograba entender nada de ellos dos… lo único que si estaba muy claro era que Reiji estaba cargando con un embarazo de casi seis meses, aunque no estaban muy seguros si esperaban a uno o a dos.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: bien aquí se acaba, Kzy pasa un muy feliz cumpleaños y… ¡Ahora chicos!**

**Todos: Parabéns para você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida**

**Yo: traducción de portugués a español… "felicitaciones a ti, en esta fecha querida, muchas felicidades, muchos años de vida"**

**Kyoya: te hace mal estudiar idiomas**

**Yo: mejor cállate y no arruines esto ¬¬ bueno ^^ solo me queda decir: ¡Kzy espero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños y que este regalo te haya gustado!**

**Ryuga: se te olvida algo**

**Yo: ah si… y a todos aquellos que han leído y/o comentado esto, les dejo un saludo, un agradecimiento, y un fuerte abrazo n.n miles de gracias**

**Dark: bueno aquí se termino**

**Yo: ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Kzy disfruta este día, has lo que guste, di lo que quieres, y a todos los demás… nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
